Scars
by Saint Jelli
Summary: She has been a killer since the age of four. Now, shes going to school. How will they react to the scars on her back, and the strange way she acts? And how will she react to them? Bella OOC.
1. Preface

**A/N: The preface of my new story!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isnt mine, only my imagination is**

Scars

Preface

_BPOV_

I rolled my eyes. So far today, I had managed to slip down the stairs, run into the wing mirror of my truck, and bash my head, again, on the wheel of, yet again, my truck. I pulled up at what seemed to be unused spot outside the office. I made a mental note to park it some where less conspicuous once I had everything I needed. I slowly made my way out, hissing as the pain hit my back. Oh, that reminds me. I should introduce myself. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a freak. No, seriously. I'm also a killer. But not many people know that. Let's keep that between us ok?

I was born a normal, little girl, but I was… taken, when I was four. I was induced into an assassins company, and trained to be as good a killer as I could be. Turns out, I was one of the best. I was placed in Sector J, which dealt with the hardest missions. Most killed themselves within a year. That was until I got there. They looked at me like a mom, and I finally got a little release from my guilt. But nothing lasts. It's something you learn when you've killed hundreds of people. I faked my own death in the end, which wasn't hard, because when we are in the first stages of being introduced into the company, we were all injected with this… stuff. It gave us power to control things, but because everyone is different, everyone has different control.#

The liquid reacted with my body so powerfully, I became the most powerful. I was always sent on the most dangerous missions. I always came back, but sometimes it would take time. I have huge scars on my back, which one time gave me. Forever on my back, I will have the word 'Whore' inscribed there. I have other scars too, but I had a huge tattoo of wings put over them, which hides them.

With my 'death' known to the company, my friends were mourning, but I relished my escape. I contacted my mother, who I had not seen or heard for 12 years. I spent my time with her, getting used to school and home life again. But it was time to go to my dad, Charlie. Mom wanted to travel with Phil, my step dad, so I told her that I was going to stay with Charlie while she could travel with Phil. At first she protested, but I slowly persuaded her, and here I am. Rainy Forks. Not my favourite weather, but at least it wasn't snow. I'm a chronic klutz, so when it snows, I always get hurt. I sighed, and entered the office, wondering what the day would bring.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Beginning

**A/N:** OMG! I accidently posted the chapter for my other story! I didn't even realise! Sorry guys x_x

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my imagination

Chapter 1 – New Beginning

_BPOV_

I stepped inside the cool office, my breath steaming slightly. I wondered why the air con was on, I mean, its freezing outside! A voice snapped me out of my musings, and I realized the lady behind the desk was asking me something. "Can I help you?" I looked her up and down slightly, and decided that the slightly overweight, casually clad woman wasn't a threat. "I'm Isabella Swan" her eyes lit up with awareness, and I mentally cringed. My mother had run off with me when I was only one, so of course I would be the centre of gossip. Everyone also knew I had disappeared for 12 years, and mysteriously turned up, and refused to talk about what happened. "Oh yes. We've been expecting you. Let me just find…" she trailed off, digging through huge mounds of paper. She finally found something, and handed me it. I realized it was my schedule. I took everything in, as she explained me the layout of the school buildings, whilst handing me a small map, and slip for each teacher to sign. "Good luck, dear," she finally said, her face smiling politely, her eyes full of curiosity and a little… pity.

I slowly made my way out, trying to memorize the map. I didn't want to stand out, and have to keep looking at my map. I got back into my truck, and ended parking it quite far away from the entrance of the building I needed for my first lesson. Still, I had sometime before I needed to get there, so I carefully made my way to the small classroom, listening to the conversations going on. I finally took a deep breath, and entered, going straight to the teacher's desk. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I nearly bolted out of the door. I told myself to calm down, and handed it to … Mr Mason, according to the nameplate on his desk. He smiled at me sympathetically, and I smiled stiffly back, willing my face to be able to move more. He signed the note, but not before starting at my name, and glancing at me. When he did, I blushed, a trait that I could never stop, even through all my years as a killer.

He sent me an empty desk at the back to my relief, thinking it would stop people looking at me. Ha-ha. I wish I was that lucky. All through the lesson, people somehow managed to stare at me, and I nearly stared back, but I didn't want to make them suspicious. If I get angry, my eyes turned black, so it would look strange if that happened. I don't just mean the irises. The whole eye, including the white, turns black. Something to do with the injection, I guess. I focused on the sheet Mr Mason had given me. I rolled my eyes when I realized I had read them all. There weren't too many missions I had to go on, so I had had to do something. The lesson passed slowly, with everyone managing to stare for at least a few minutes at a time. The bell finally rang, and I sighed, free from the stares for a while at least.

Suddenly a boy with a face like the moon, crater wise, turned to me, and asked what my next class was. I blinked a couple of times, and then stammered "G-Government. Um… it's with Jefferson," and his face fell slightly. "I'm in building four. You need building six, but I'm sure I can help you get there. You're Isabella, right? I'm Eric," he added, as I realised he must be one of those overly helpful guys that are in the chess club. "Bella," I corrected him, and slowly stood up, wishing I could think of a way to let him down nicely. I couldn't, so I said "I guess you could show me," and his face lit up. I instantly regretted it, as I realised everyone around me was listening to our conversation. Eric guided me to a building that had a huge '6' painted on it in white. He left, almost reluctantly. I sighed, hoping he didn't try to find anything out. I don't think I could handle it if anyone did.

From then, the day passed in a blur, until I got to lunch. A girl whose name I couldn't remember led me there, chattering away manically all the way. I couldn't even pay attention to what the subject was, I was so distracted. There were so many people, and I was checking pretty much everyone, looking for signs of danger, and attack. We got in line for the food, and I was still looking for any signs of danger. I picked random bits of food, ending up with a pizza slice, salad, and a bottle of lemonade. I congratulated my sub-consciousness on picking something I would actually eat, and paid for the food.

The girl, whose name I finally remembered to be Jessica, led me to a table full of people I had seen throughout the day. Eric was there, along with Mike, who had offered to guide me to class, but had had to forget the idea, as his class was on the opposite side of the grounds. There was also Angela, a really kind girl who was quiet, and I knew I could trust her to not to ask too many questions. There was Tyler, and then Lauren. Lauren seemed to have something against me, before I had even talked to her, so I decided to stay out of her way. If she tried to provoke me though, I would be able to scare her off, I always did. I shook those thoughts from me, and settled next to Jessica, whilst she was still going on. I tucked into my food, starving.

When I finished, I sat there, looking around the cafeteria. I suddenly noticed a group of almost painfully beautiful people. Their beauty reminded me of the heads of the company, and I shrank back, believing they had found me out. Both the blond haired boy and the bronze haired boy swung their heads to me, the blond looking slightly pained, the other in confusion. I suddenly felt a pressure on my head, and I put my hand on the side, thinking one of my migraines was coming on. I turned my eyes away, grimacing in pain. The pressure intensified, and I grasped my head, but then the pressure stopped. I was still for a moment, and then looked up. No one on my table had noticed my actions, except Jessica. She prattled on about the table that had caught my eye. They were the Cullen's, and all were dating, except the bronze haired one, Edward. Jessica sniffed and said something about how he doesn't date, and I wondered how she found that out. I bit my lip to hide the smile threatening to break out.

I glanced at the table again, and saw the Edward smiling as if he had heard. He turned to look at me again, and I felt the pain again. It was so sudden I grimaced in pain, and grabbed my head, hissing slightly. "Bella? Are you alright?" I vaguely heard the others talking, and I managed to mumble migraine, and I felt someone pat my back slightly. The pressure stopped yet again, and I sat there, still holding my head, only not so hard. I regulated my breathing, and slowly sat up. Everyone was looking at me worriedly, and I knew I must have looked freaky. "Sorry… they come and go, and they're really violent, I guess I need to get them checked," I mumbled, and they all tittered, before turning back to their conversations. I tried to look normal, though I was still freaked out. My migraines never stopped like that. I sat there, staring at the table top, confused. Suddenly the bell rang, and I looked up in surprise, and everyone in the cafeteria, rose, the hum of talking rising slightly as everyone said their good byes.

I made my way to my next class, which was biology, with Mr Banner as the teacher. The bronze haired boy was there, and I stumbled as I quickly walked past him in my fear. I gave my note to Mr Banner, and he signed it, whilst telling to sit next to Edward Cullen. I bit my lip nervously, and he tensed up even more than he had before as I sat down. He looked at me with eyes black as coal, and I felt my eyes begging to change, I closed my eyes, grabbing my head as I felt a wave of pain go through it. It stopped just as suddenly as before, and I sighed in relief. I let my hair fall over my shoulder, like curtain between me and danger. All through the lesson I breathed in my hairs scent, as the smell of strawberries always calmed me, for some strange reason. The lesson was on the nervous system, which I knew all about, so I sat there, occasionally sniffing my hair. He never relaxed from his position, leant away from me, tense as hell.

When the bell finally rang, he bolted out of the room, and I stared after him in confusion. I slowly gathered my things, dreading gym. I made my way there, and walked up to the teacher, Coach Clapp. He gave me uniform, and I slowly made my way into the changing rooms. The girls were all in there, chatting, most not even half dressed. I went to the far corner, next to Alice Cullen, who I had found out was going out Jasper from Jessica. He was the blond boy who had looked at me in pain, just before my first migraine. I always hated changing in front of people, because I was skinny as a rake, as well as my huge scars, showing what some random jerks thought of me. I slowly changed into my bottoms, and then grasped the bottom of my shirt, ready to pull it off. I realised that Alice had stopped what she was doing, staring at me as if I were crazy. I closed my eyes, giving myself a half-hearted pep talk. I slowly lifted my shirt off, and heard the horrified gasps I had never grown used to, and never thought I would. I looked over my shoulder, and realised everyone had stopped what they were doing, and was staring at me. I moved my head back to the front, a tear slipping out as I grabbed the shirt the coach had given me, shoving it as quickly as I could. I grabbed my ballet shoes that I had packed in the morning, and ran off to find the Coach. I asked him if I could practise my dance this lesson, instead of do the class. He curiously gave me permission, and I ran into the next gym, my tears coming freely now.

I sobbed for at least a quarter of an hour, before slowly putting on my shoes, and getting my iPod out. This was the only thing that I had grace in. Dance. I let the music wash through me, and began moving. I spent the rest of the lesson like this, slowly moving around the room, revelling in an open space. Suddenly, the door opened, and I landed heavily, hissing as the pain hit my ankle. I turned to see Alice there, her face full of guilt and awe. "I heard Lauren planning to steal your clothes… so decided to bring them to you, because they were going to try to make you talk about… your back… and I'm sure you wouldn't want that," she mumbled, and I suddenly felt relieved. "Thank you," I said, slowly crossing the room to her. I smiled at her, and I mean truly smiling at her. I hadn't smiled for so long, I felt relieved that I finally could. She suddenly smiled back, and I pulled her in, giggling at her suddenly shocked face.

"Thank you, I mean it. They wouldn't be the first that's tried, and its always annoying when they do," I said, trusting her with at least a little bit of information. She frowned, her face full of pity, and I couldn't help it. I felt my eyes turn, and she gasped. "I don't like pity, so keep it for someone else," I spat, turning around whilst closing my eyes. I sighed, sinking to the ground. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when everyone keeps staring at me as if they know what I've been through. _No one_ knows _anything_," I explained, emphasising the most important things. She slowly sat next to me, her face full of regret. "im sorry bella, pleade belive that. Ill leave you to get dressed now, or youll have to deal with everyone staring at you in the parking lot." She said, and I smiled at her. she slowly went to the door, peeking outside before going.

I changed hurriedly, and awaited the bell before I pretty much ran to my truck. I wrenched the door open in my haste, slamming it shut to keep everything out. I sat there, trying to slow my breathing, before pulling out, just as everyone was coming out of gym. Alice waved at me, and I tentatively waved back, still unsure if I needed to apologise further. I got out of the school grounds, and put my foot down; using my power to make the truck go faster than it could naturally. I pelted along the road till I got home, and ran inside, breathing heavily. I stood with my back to the door, slowly sinking with every sob. I hated gym, and I hated my scars. At least with my dance no one stared at me. I sighed, wondering how many stares I would get in the morning. I slowly stood up; realizing Charlie would be home soon. I made dinner, needing to do something to keep my mind off of my scars. Charlie arrived just as I was plating up, and we didn't talk as usual. As soon as I had washed the dishes, I said good night, and practically ran up the stairs. I got changed hurriedly, and collapsed onto my bed, thinking about my first day at Forks High. I fell into fitful dreams, where everyone stared, either at my back, or at me in general, like Edward had. i woke up the last time after a dream where Edward had stared at me, but in a kind way. Confused as I was, I fell back into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 : Shocking Confessions

**A/N:** Sorry about the mix up last time guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight

**Chapter 2 – Shocking Confessions**

_BPOV_

The rest of the week continued as the first day had, but with little changes. I pulled in, far away from the building I needed, but with plenty of time. People avoided me in the halls, and whispered during lessons. It didn't bother me much; at least I had Alice to rely on if they tried to take my clothes during gym. I kept on with my dance, and she kept coming, with my stuff, towards the end of the lesson. Another thing that was different was that Edward, her brother, didn't come in. I didn't know why I cared, so I kept it to myself. At least my headaches had stopped coming, so I made the most of my free time. Alice sometimes stayed to talk to me when I was dancing, and I strangely enjoyed her company.

On the Friday though, she asked a question that no one had ever asked before. "Bella… I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance? Your so graceful at it, and I'm really good learner. We could bring our stuff in with us, so they would have no chance to steal it! Please?!" she practically begged me, after a moment of thought, I nodded. "THANK YOU! Oh my God, I love you!" she quelled, and I covered my hyper sensitive ears in pain. She giggled, and hugged me, well, tried to hug me, but I shrank back in surprise. She drew back, hurt clear on her face, and I sighed. "Alice, I'm not used to anyone… being nice to me, ok? I'm sorry," and with that I fled the room, a couple of tears leaking out. I had already finished getting changed, so I practically ran to my truck, using my power to gun out of the parking lot.

The weekend passed slowly, and I was glad. No one stared at me like I was freak, or with their faces full of pity. I was in my own world, choosing to fly about the forest in my scops owl form. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind under my wings, racing through the trees as if I were being pursued in a hunt. The weekend ended, and the Monday brought more gossiping about my back, which I could full well hear, and because they didn't know it, they continued. I felt like screaming at them, it was so frustrating. I struggled through my lessons and nearly thumped Mike as he was 'guiding' me to my lesson. He actually asked how I got the scars on my back. I just stalked off, and refused to listen to his weak apology. The want of knowledge was clear in his eyes, and I just brushed him off.

My only solace was Angela, who didn't ask anything, just talked of other things. When it was time for lunch, I looked to the Cullen table, as I had done all week. I felt myself pale as I realised there were _5_ people at the table, and I turned my head back to where I was going. I felt strangely unwell, and ended up buying just a drink. I sat down lightly at the table, and began to open the bottle, but not before a migraine began to roll on, fast. Luckily I had not unscrewed the cap fully, and nothing came out as I knocked the bottle over in my haste to grab my head, trying to relieve my pain. I stayed like that as the pain got worse, then suddenly relented. I was getting seriously annoyed with this, and I huffed as I straightened up, slightly rubbing my head. I picked my bottle back up, and took a hesitant sip, then screwed the top back on firmly. I dint want to waste money by spilling my drink, and I really didn't want to make a scene, especially if it went over people's clothes and things.

The bell suddenly rang, and I looked up in surprise. I quickly downed my drink, and walked briskly to biology. I arrived before anyone else, and sat down, getting everything that I needed out of my bag. I began doodling on my book, drawing a pair of eyes that stared out, hauntingly beautiful. The chair scraped loudly next to me, and I paused slightly, before continuing with my drawing. I began drawing the face, realising with a sad smile it was Erin, a girl who had been in Sector J, and had been unable to cope with the guilt. She had been found, hanging in her room, like so many others. I finished her portrait, and wrote underneath 'Erin Noi Kes Sci', which means Erin Was Her Name, in the language of the assassin company. I signed it, and went onto the next page. The teacher had still to come in, so I began drawing a bird in flight. Oh, just to let you know, I rock at art. I spent hours on developing my art skills, and I'm glad I did, because it means I can draw pretty much everything. Just as I was about to start filling in the outline of the bird, Edward spoke. "Hello," a musical voice said, and I froze, before moving my head slowly to face him. I stared at him in surprise, and he continued. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella swan." I blinked a couple of times, and then opened my mouth to say something, but Mr Banner called the class to attention. He explained about how we would be doing an experiment today, and I smiled smugly when I realized I had already done this. He passed out the slides and the microscopes, and then commanded 'Get Started', so we did.

"Ladies first?" Edward smiled, so I cautiously moved the microscope to face me, and looked at the slide so quickly he raised an eyebrow as I pronounced it to be prophase. "Mind if I check?" he asked, and I nodded, trying to look indifferent. His smile faltered slightly as he saw I right, and wrote it down. He put in the next slide, and looked at it for the same amount of time, and concluded anaphase. "May I?" I asked, and he pushed the microscope towards me, smiling a little smugly. I cringed away from touching, still unused to physical contact from anyone. He muttered sorry, but I ignored him. With a shrug I agreed that it was in fact anaphase, and that was how the test continued, back and forth, checking each others conclusions.

When we finished, I was about to start my drawing again, but Edward started to talk to me. "So, I hear your going to help Alice learn to dance… I pity you, she's quite a handful. She never keeps still, and she hardly ever stops talking." He chuckled at the last point, and I looked down at my bag, chewing my lip. I had brought my blue shoes today, as it was a special occasion. I had had them specially made, with a box made of pure platinum, just for the extra strength. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edwards's voice broke me from my reverie, and I bent down to get my bag. "Bella?" he asked, but I brought out my shoes, just looking at them, thoughtful. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at my shoes, his eyes full of an emotion I didn't recognize. I brought out the ballet shoes I had brought in for Alice, knowing she probably would have pointe shoes. "Did she bring pointe shoes? Like my blue ones?" he nodded and I sighed. I knew I'd have to bring these. "Has she ever done ballet before?" he shook his head, so I continued. "It can take years before you go en pointe, some never get that far. You need to be able to do it without crunching your ankle, because if you do it wrong, you're pretty much screwed," I told him, not knowing why I did. "How long did it take for you to get en pointe?" he asked, as if he were really interested. "3 years, so when I was 8 I guess," I replied, and his eyes lit up, as if he were pleased. "So you did ballet whilst you were gone? What else did you do?" I stared at him, shocked at his casual question. He seemed to realise what he had said, and covered his mouth quickly, as if he regretted it.

The bell rang, and I looked away, stuffing my shoes carefully away. "Bella- I'm sorry, I didn't think-," I cut him off, coldly staring at him right in the face. "You have no idea what I've done, and don't want to know. You've lived a life where you had no idea people like me even existed. So, go on with your perfect little life, and don't even bother to pretend to be interested in me. Now, I have to go. Your sister wants to learn how to dance, and I have to get through people laughing at me and my back," I snapped, before rushing off, leaving him looking horrified.

When I arrived at the gym, I rushed through getting changed, not even listening to the laughs I got now whenever I removed my top. I ran to the gym, and tied on my blue pointes. I left the beginner shoes, as I called them, to the side, and began to stretch. I heard her come in, but I ignored her, stretching so far it would tear any normal human's muscles. I heard her gasp, and smiled smugly, then repeated the exercise on the other leg. I turned, while asking "how flexible are you?" she blinked then shrugged, so I rolled my eyes. "Come over here. Try and do what I did, but don't push yourself too much. Don't wanna break those legs, yet," I joked, but she was unsure as she made her way to the wall. Her leg didn't even go as high as her waist and she was struggling. I watched, and adjusted her posture, as it was too far forward. "You need to be flexible to do this. I have some shoes that should fit you, unless you brought some yourself?" Although I already knew she had brought the wrong kind, I wanted to point out they were wrong, and why. You can never, ever go en pointe unless you know what you're doing. I've seen, and heard, someone breaking their ankle because they tried too soon. She showed me some pointe shoes, beaming, but it faltered as I rolled my eyes and grabbed up the shoes I had brought for her. She opened her mouth to protest, but I silenced her. "To go en pointe takes years of practise. Now, put these on." She sadly put down the shoes, and began putting on the ones I gave her. Through the lesson I showed her how to do the stretches, and I saw her begin to get better at stretching.

5 minutes before the bell rang; Alice sprinted out, to get our clothes, and rejected my offer of helping. I sat down slowly, thinking about how I had been to Alice. I decided to apologize as soon as she got back, because I had been a little mean and cold when she had done something wrong. Clothes being dropped on my lap startled me, and I jumped in surprise. I hadn't noticed Alice coming back in, and opened my mouth to apologize, but she silenced me shaking her head, smiling. "You don't need to apologize. I wasn't paying enough attention at those times," she admitted, and I smiled. We changed, me with my back to her, and left, just as the bell rang. We walked along the corridors whilst talking about going en pointe, as she was curious how long it would take her. Well, I say curious – she was practically dying with excitement until she could. When we got to the parking loot, we said goodbye, as my truck was far away, as usual.

I slowly walked to my truck, thinking the day over. I regretted what I had said to Edward, but it was probably too late now. I stood at the door, keys in hand thinking, when I heard Alice call my name. "Bella! I have your bag! I think we switched by accident," she called, as she breezed across the lot. I turned slowly, slightly surprised. Edward leaned upon his Volvo, an almost wistful look on his face. "What are you thinking about? You looked so sad," she asked, and I smiled slightly. "I kinda regret what I said to your brother… he asked a question about my past that I reacted about the wrong way," I explained, but Alice shook her head and giggled. "He probably regrets asking that question you know. Anyway, I have to get back. I need to go show flexible I am now to jasper… it'll make things a lot more fun," she winked and my mouth opened in shock. She suddenly looked confused at the surprise and pain that was probably fixed on my face. I sighed, and then explained. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people talking so casually about that sort of thing, unless it's to say 'hey so-and-so got raped, should have been more careful', you know? It was always the jerks who said that," I added softly, and she asked one of the questions that I knew would explain my situation more. "Did you ever say that?" I smiled sadly. "It was always said about me, Alice. How else did I get the scars on my back? I didn't exactly ask for them."

I turned, and got into my truck, ignoring her horrified expression. She gulped, and started to walk away. I pulled out of my parking spot, and patiently queued to get out. Once I was out, I was content to slowly make my way down the freeway, wondering if I should have told Alice what I did. By the time I got to bed, I was still wondering if it was the best thing. I fell asleep with the question burned into my brain, but remembered no more.


	4. Chapter 3 : Accidental Accidents

**A/N:** Here we go! Next Chapter! Its extra long cause I made you wait so long! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight

Chapter 3 – Accidental Accidents

_BPOV_

I woke up in the morning, and sensed something different. Charlie was gone, as usual. I slowly rose, looking around warily, and saw that my door was slightly ajar. My body trembled with anticipation of attack, and I cautiously made my way to the door, then flung it open, to reveal… a bird. I stared at it, confusion probably painted on my face. Then I burst out laughing. I couldn't help, seeing the funny side of my overreaction. I slowly picked it up, realizing it was a baby sparrow, and began to whisper to it in a language all birds understood. That was something the injection had given me, the ability to talk to animals, and, well, anything. "How did you get in here, little bird? Fly now, and may the wind be kind to your wings," I said, saying a goodbye that was incredibly polite to birds. He chirruped a thank you, unsure what to say back, and flew off, still unused to flying, I presumed. I chuckled, and got ready for school in seconds, by using some of my power.

I went down stairs, and poured myself some cereal. I gazed outside as I munched, smiling to myself. I got into my truck, after looking wistfully into the trees. I promised to myself that I would go for a run at the end of the day, and felt all the better for that.

The day passed quickly, people starting to gossip less. During lunch they even talked to me, and I smiled stiffly, as they began asking questions that I didn't like much, but had to answer. 'Who did that to your back' was a question that was frequently, or at least one like it, but I avoided it. Only Alice knew a fraction of what I had been through. I glanced to the Cullen table every time that question was asked, and every time I saw her looking at me, her eyes incredibly sad.

When biology came, Edward seemed to be wary of me, but was still okay to have a conversation. One time, I looked over to Mike's table, only to see him scowling at our table, and I raised my eyebrows, my chuckling faltering. I stiffened, getting slightly angry, but he finally looked away, realising I had seen him staring. I looked back, slightly confused, and saw Edward gaping at me. My eyes widened as I realised my eyes were black, as I was angry. I screwed them shut, moving my head away as I grabbed my head. The pain suddenly came back, the pressure getting more and more intense, until it faltered, giving me release.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, slightly unsure, and I looked at him, sure my eyes were back to normal. "Yeah… sometimes it feels like someone's stabbing me in the brain… migraines, I guess, but I've never had them this bad, or this often," I smiled weakly, remembering when I had nearly been stabbed in the brain. Trust me, it's not pretty. That's another thing thanks to the injection; my injuries always healed themselves, and I could never die, as far as I knew. His eyes widened in shock and sympathy, but there was something in his eyes, like realisation in there too.

The lesson continued awkwardly from then, and we both practically raced out the classroom, me beating him out the door, racing towards my next lesson. All through the lesson, I pushed Alice further and further, showing her how stretchy she would get by the time I had finished with her. Instead of rushing out to get the clothes, we had snuck back in at the start of the lesson and grabbed them, so when everyone else had been let out of their lessons, we didn't realise, being so caught up in our stretches. What alerted us to someone else being in the room was the door slowly creaking open, and we both spun round to face the agape faces of Mike, Jessica and Lauren. They came in, and both I and Alice tensed up, not liking company. "This is what you've been doing instead of joining us? Making yourselves look like sluts?" Lauren spat, and I couldn't help contain my anger.

"You know what Lauren? I have a scar on my back which will match your face if you don't shut up!" I seethed, and slowly walked towards her, stalking her as she backed up, away from the monster I was. She turned and ran, and I nearly ran after, my body begging me to rip her face off.

I sighed, trying to rein in my feelings, just as I felt Alice's hand on my arm, almost restraining me. Jessica and Mike slowly went away, curiousness plastering their faces. I sank to the floor; grabbing my head to relieve my anger a little, whilst I tried to contain my power. It was rushing through me, faster than my blood, causing it to sound strange, as if anyone could hear it though.

Through all of this, Alice brought my clothes over to me, and tried to coax me into changing, and complied, but only to get out as soon as possible. Oddly, I noticed Alice had already changed, but I shoved that to the back of my mind, trying to stop myself from exploding in anger.

After a few minutes, I nodded, getting up, whilst tugging clothes on. I looked at the clock, and on seeing it was well past the bell, I wondered if her siblings would be angry with me for keeping her. She seemed to sense my turmoil, and said "they'll understand, you needed some time," and I smiled sadly. No one had any idea how much time I would, let alone me. I walked towards the door, and Alice followed, just behind me.

As soon as I got out, I stormed to my truck, knowing that only the Cullen's were in the lot. I threw the door open, leaping in, using my power to give me a boost. The Cullen's watched cautiously, as I made sure that I was set to go. I started my truck up; using my power to get it to go way faster than it naturally could, because there was no way I could deal with any questions.

I felt my eyes beginning to change slightly, as they sometimes did when I used my power for a short length of time. Once I was on the freeway, they began changing quicker and quicker, making it painful. I pulled over, rubbing my eyes, willing them to not hurt. I shook my head as the pain subsided, and I looked in the mirror to find that they had changed colour, into a really startling darkish blue. I blinked, and saw them returning slowly to their original colour. I chewed my lip as I drove off, unsure of what to do.

When I got home, I remembered the promise I had made myself, and grinned. I hurriedly changed and grabbed my iPod, pointe shoes and a hooded top to wear if it got chilly. I wrote Charlie a quick note, then rushed into the forest, happy to be able to release some energy. I walked through the forest until I found a large, still lake. The water looked cool and refreshing, and I saw a boulder along the edge that I could use to dive off, if I found need to.

I dropped the hooded top on a large stone, and began stretching, against a tree that had boughs at the perfect height. After that, I let myself go, dancing freely without seeing or feeling anything but the dance for the whole time. When the music started repeating, I glanced at the time, surprised that three whole hours had gone already.

I gathered up my things, and walked through the trees, tired after my long workout. A twig suddenly snapping made me freeze, and I looked for any signs of movement. A wolf slowly came into view, and my mouth opened in shock. It was HUGE. It had a russet coat, and eyes that seemed almost… human. I stared, unafraid, as 3 others came out, only one being bigger than the first I had seen.

Suddenly one growled menacingly, the dark silver wolf and I narrowed my eyes, challenging it slightly. Its growls cut off when the black haired one twitched its head slightly, watching me with curious eyes. Human like eyes. The eyes were beginning to get to me, so I quickly stepped back one, with the silver wolf watching my every move. I shrugged, and turned my back, walking away. They didn't follow me for a couple of moments, probably in shock that I turned away from them.

I started feeling a little cold, so I put on my hooded top, shoving my hands in the pockets. I felt the familiar dagger that was strapped to my side. I always kept a weapon on me, or in me. To do this I absorb the particles of an object, and they collect again to form the object. I use this with blades, as it really creeps people out when you suddenly produce an enormous katana out of nowhere. I love their facial expressions… until they start screaming.

I shook this thought from my head as I began to see my house, but heard the wolves pick up speed a little. They probably thought they were as quiet as mice, but, they were wrong. I have incredibly heightened senses, something you need when you're constantly in danger. I was about 5 feet away from the tree line when they picked up even more speed, but I kept on walking. It was dark, and just as I was walking up the stairs, Charlie arrived, effectively shooing the animals… or whatever they were.

The next day, I woke up to snow. I could feel the injuries I would get already. I groaned, and then got ready, knowing I would have to go extra slow on the way to school. I could use some of my power, but it would probably be noticed that my truck wouldn't be touching the ground.

However, on the way to my truck, no one would notice if I was floating a few inches above the ground, so I smiled smugly to myself about that. All the way to school, I kept the speed to a minimum, but even so… it seemed really steady, even when I hit patches of ice. When I got out the truck, something caught my eye, and I carefully bent down at the back to check. Snow chains. Charlie must have gotten up god knows what hour to put them on. My eyes misted up and my throat tightened a little. I wasn't used to people caring about me.

It was while I was balanced precariously on one foot I heard a strange, screeching sound. I glanced up to see a blue van skidding dangerously on the ice. Towards the corner of my truck. Except I was in the way. I gulped, wondering if this was my way of getting freedom of my guilt. But just as the van would have hit me, I knocked from a side I wasn't expecting. My head hit the ground with crack that would have killed a normal person. Even so, my eyesight dimmed a little, but I could still see that the van was coming for me again.

A low murmur made me realise someone was with me, and who it was, and then two long white hands shot out, making a large dent in the vans side. Then the hands moved faster than a human's should, one gripping the underside of the van, the other grabbing my legs and swinging them round until they hit the tire of the car next to mine.

The van settled with a groan, and for a couple of seconds, silence flooded the lot, before the screams began.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edwards frantic voice rose above everybody else's, either shouting about my safety, Tyler's, or just shouting. "I'm fine," I said meekly, feeling my head heal itself. I tried to get up, but Edwards arm tightened, stopping me.

"Be careful, you hit your head pretty hard there," he said, whilst watching me curiously. I looked at his hand, and was surprised that I didn't feel really nauseous, as I did when ever a guy touched me, even by accident.

"Ow," I muttered, just to stop him staring so, and he smirked slightly, saying "that's what I thought". My eyes narrowed as he held in some laughter, and asked something I knew would shut him up.

"How did you get here so fast?"

His face abruptly changed into something more serious. "I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone deadly serious.

I turned to sit up again, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and suddenly felt power. I felt my face turn white as I felt a power that I couldn't quite recognize. I focused onto the power so much I forgot what I had been asking him.

Suddenly, the people were around us, yelling at each other or us, tears streaming down their faces.

I tried to get up, but Edwards hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I whined, and what surprised me wasn't his laugh, but the edge to it.

"You were over there," I remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All around us there was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adult arriving on the scene, but I obstinately held onto my argument, for the simple reason that I knew he would have to explainer sooner or later.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and pulled you out of the way."

"No." I set my jaw.

"Please, Bella," he said as his eyes blazed, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"Why?" I demanded

"Trust me," he pleaded, his voice and eyes soft.

I could hear sirens far off now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," he suddenly snapped, and I felt that he wasn't going to.

"Fine." I glared, angered.

It took six EMTs and two teachers – Mr Varner and Coach Clapp, and me, using my power unbeknownst to them, to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had concussion. I decided to get my own back when I next saw his car. See how he likes it when your centre of attention.

I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the whole school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride up front. It was maddening.

To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me away safely.

"Bella!" he in yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine Char-Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong me." _That you know of,_ I added in my head.

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble that was my head. There was a tiny knick in my skull, and I would need to fix that before they x-rayed it and made me stay for god knows how long. It always seems to happen on TV.

You see, I don't remember the last time I've been in hospital, except when I met Renée, and she made me take… tests, to see if I was okay. Obviously I wasn't fully 'intact' as some called it, and she stared at me, wondering if she had a prostitute as a daughter. This belief was quickly thrown out the window once she found all the scars I had.

My mind wondered to what happened in those few seconds of the crash, and I had an idea forming in my head that I didn't like. At all. The leaders of the company, their guards, and our trainers, all… looked vaguely like the Cullen's. Pale, hard skin… and they obviously had something different about them.

I thought about Demetri. He was able to track people wherever they where in the world, once he had their 'flavour' as he and Felix called it. That was the reason I had my mind blocked off. I thought about my sudden migraines, and realised that, whilst it was not Demetri, someone was trying to get in my head.

Then there was Jane, who could make you feel the most excruciating pain without actually causing you harm. I smiled as I remembered when I had first blocked her, and then turned it back on her. I chuckled, but so low that the EMT wouldn't hear and have me committed. And there was Alec, Jane's twin, who cut off all your senses. He was the first thing I blocked, and I often turned it back on him when demonstrating it to younger members of Sector J.

I had noticed that Alice would sometimes freeze when stretching, sometimes in the worst positions, her eyes would glaze over, and sometimes she would just zone out for ages, and then go right through with whatever she was doing as if nothing had happened.

I felt the knick heal completely, and sighed.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together, oh, was his car going to get it.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of cots separated by pastel-pattered curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid looking neck brace on anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

There was a flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine Tyler – you look awful, are you all right?" as we spoke nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" he winced as one of the nurses started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." _Sadly,_ I added silently.

How did you get out the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Edward pulled me out the way." I went along with his story as he asked.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen – he was standing next to me." Id always had to be a good liar, but id fallen out of practise lately, and knew I sounded off.

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so he's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

They wheeled me away then, to x-ray my head, though I told them firmly that there was nothing wrong with me, and I was right, of course. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. That made me nervous, because I had a feeling it would be a man, and I really wasn't comfortable with women touching me, let alone men. Well, except Edward, mystifyingly. The last guy that had tried to touch me, not even sexually, had ended up going through a wall. I had been careful to switch off during the tests mum made me go through, knowing that she would ask questions if I stabbed them in the eyes, as I had so wanted to do.

All through this Tyler kept apologizing, but I closed my eyes and ignored him, though he still kept mumbling remorsefully.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him, screaming the foulest curses in every language known to man, and in the language of the assassin company.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began.

"Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing a brilliant smile. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with meat all, but they wont let me go," I complained, whilst flashing my eyes towards the nurse dangerously. "How comes you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked round the corner, and my eyes widened whilst I crouched lower, unsure of what to expect. He was young, he was blonde… and he was pretty good looking. He was pale, though, and tired looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edwards's father.

"So, miss swan," Dr Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, rolling my eyes in my head.

He walked to a light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your x-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard.

"Its fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a scowl at Edward.

I felt the doctor's cool hand touch my head, and I froze up, then leaned away, trying to get away from him. He moved with me though, and a lone tear slipped out. This was one of the hardest things in the world – no one understood what I felt, and that was all part of the play I was acting in.

"Tender?" he asked, mistaking my reluctance to touch.

"Not really." Id had a lot worse.

I heard a chuckle, and I looked at Edward with an agonized glance that cut it short, and he looked at me carefully. My eyes misted up, and he knew it wasn't because my head hurt. Something else did. So much it was killing me.

Dr Cullen let go of my head, and I closed me eyes, almost sobbing in relief. I settled for a sigh instead. "Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Cant I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.

"Maybe you should take it easy today,"

I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," he said smugly.

"Actually," Dr Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the cot and hopping down quickly. Too quickly – I staggered, and Dr Cullen caught me. He looked concerned when I wrenched my arm out of his grasp, backing away light a frightened animal.

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested cautiously.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glare at the subject of my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked away to the next bed. The doctor was in on it, another reason to distrust him.

"I'm afraid that _you'll_ have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edwards's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness did not intimidate me though. My words came out severely. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life – I don't owe you anything."

I glared at him for his tone. He was obviously playing the baddy in this scene. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone would have crushed a normal person.

My temper flared, and I glared at him, knowing my eyes were changing slightly. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back, though slightly freaked out. "What do you want from me Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped. I explained to him everything I had seen, all in a rush (**A/N: ill spare the details, it's the same as in twilight, except she's angrier**).

He stared at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive,

"You think I lifted the van off you?" his tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It sounded like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I'm lying enough as it is – so there'd better be a good enough reason why I'm doing it."

His eyes examined me for a moment. "Cant you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," I spat, fuming and expectant as I waited.

"You're not going to let go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, failing to keep in my anger. My eyes changed more, getting bluer and bluer.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, unsure of my eyes, and looked unexpectedly vulnerable for the briefest of moments,

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned hi back on me and walked away.

It took awhile for me to calm down and for my eyes to change back to their natural chocolate brown. I leant against the wall, one arm holding myself together, the other rubbing my eyelids. When it was done, I sighed and made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was as bad as id expected it. Most of the people I knew were there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still ticked off, not in the mood for chit chat.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Doctor Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike, Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.

Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, much to my relief, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved slightly at my friends, hoping they would get the message and quit worrying. It was huge relief to get into the cruiser. Wait a sec – did I actually say that?!

We drove in silence. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edwards's defensive behaviour in the hall was confirmation that whatever the Cullen's were, they weren't human – and that they somehow tied with the bosses of the company I belonged to.

When we go to the house, Charlie finally spoke.

"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

I was appalled. "You told mum!"

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruisers door a little harder than necessary on my way out, but not too hard – I didn't want Charlie asking how the hell I was strong enough to do that. I had enough problems as it was.

My mum was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down she begged me to come home – forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment – but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. If the bosses were a danger to the kids in my unit, god, they would pay.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. Usually, I watch you. Not the other way round. I considered using a painkiller, but then remembered that I was no longer injured. I snorted at my silliness, in forgetting how quickly I healed. However, I did use some of my power to make it easier to fall asleep, and I quickly drifted off.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**A/N:** I have a question. I'm kinda confused as to what an EMT is, so could anyone explain? So yeah… What do you guys think? Review, Please!


End file.
